fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichabod Crane (Video Game)
Ichabod Crane is the cowardly deputy mayor of Fabletown in The Wolf Among Us. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith After finding Faith's decapitated head on the front steps of the Woodlands, Snow White goes to report her and Bigby's findings to Crane, as he is the acting mayor of Fabletown in the absence of King Cole. The news angers him, and he begins to yell at Snow, claiming that the murder was her fault. Bigby enters the business office as they argue, and intervenes in defense of Snow. Crane then turns to blame him, saying that it's his job to protect the citizens of Fabletown. He asks if Bigby has any leads or suspects, who can point the finger at Bluebeard, the Woodsman, or Faith's pimp, all of which further displease him. Crane then asks Snow to reschedule his "massage" with Vivian, insults her for seemingly forgetting to purchase wine for him, and leaves, snidely telling Bigby to "do his job". Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors After Bigby is arrested by the NYPD for entering the crime scene at the Woodlands, he is brought to a precinct in the Upper West Side. The following afternoon, he is questioned by Detective Brannigan. During the questioning, the detective suddenly seizes up and falls unconcious, along with the rest of the officers in the station. Crane walks in and reveals that he used a memory wipe spell on the cops, allowing him to rescue Bigby and bring him to the Woodlands to interrogate his capture. On the way back he mentions his sadness over Snow's death, to which Bigby can sympathize with him or disbelieve him. When interrogating the prisoner if Bigby uses violence he will stop Bigby leading to Bigby nearly hurting him. He then sees Snow coming down the elevator. While looking at Lily he comes to see if Bigby has found any clues, and then says that Snow should stay. Later it's found out that he was seeing Lily while she was glamoured as Snow and is seen looking at Bigby through the Magic Mirror. He then smashes it with the genie lamp. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Crane, who is now being pursued by Snow and Bigby, attempts to break any evidence that may allow the two to find him. He broke the Magic Mirror, supposedly taking a shard with him, and ripped a page out of a book documenting all magical items not kept in the Business Office that was titled, "Ring of Dispel". He then travels to Greenleaf's in hopes of obtaining the Ring of Dispel, which he believes will pierce the magic around the girls (at the Pudding & Pie) and thus prove his innocence. The witch gives it to him, but doesn't tell him that it had lost its magic long ago. He is found by Bigby and Snow while trying to use the ring on Nerissa. After multiple failed attempts to use the ring, Crane collapses onto the floor. Crane then admits his love to Snow. While Bigby and Snow cannot arrest him for such perverted acts, they instead arrest him for embezzling money from Fabletown to pay off his debts to the Crooked Man. When leaving the Pudding & Pie, Crane is wanted by the Crooked Man due to his unpaid debts. Bigby becomes wounded and transforms into his, supposed full-wolf form. Attempting to defend what was right, he consequentially receives a silver bullet to his side and collapses. Snow quickly rushes to Bigby and allows Bloody Mary to take Crane. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing During his investigation into the Crooked Man's operation Bigby discovers Crane's coat which contains the stolen photo of Snow White and the shard from the magic mirror which Crane took when he smashed it, Crane however is no where to be seen. Once the mirror is finally repaired Snow asks to see where Crane is, revealing Blood Mary ordering him to get on a plane to Paris and to remain silent, lest she will deal with him in her own way. Personality Crane is a cowardly man. Being the acting mayor of Fabletown gives him authority and he uses it to his own pleasures such as ordering Snow around. Despite having the position as the Deputy mayor of Fabletown, he rarely takes his job seriously and it is later revealed that he has in fact used Fabletown's funds for his own desires. He also has an obsession with Snow White, even going as far as to hire prostitute's like Lily to glamour themselves as Snow so that he can enact his sexual fantasies. Although Crane is cowardly, lazy and corrupt (with Snow mentioning in the first episode that she is unastisfied with how he runs the office) he does not turn out to be directly malicious. He only worked with the Crooked Man and Bloody Mary through coercion, and if Bigby tortures the Woodsman/Dee in Smoke & Mirrors, he will stand up for the tortured suspect's rights. Book of Fables Entry Hailing from the haunted town of Sleepy Hollow, Ichabod Crane has been Deputy Mayor of Fabletown for nearly 115 years. Crane is a bundle of nerves and takes his job very seriously. Though that doesn't mean he always does it well. As one of Fabletown's elite, Crane is often blind to the troubles of the less well-off citizens. Overall, Crane is authoritarian, cowardly, and always hiding something. Appearances *''Faith'' *''Smoke & Mirrors'' *''A Crooked Mile'' *''In Sheep's Clothing'''' (No Lines)'' Category:Book of Fables Category:Fable Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Villains